The one he couldn't get
by darkest fairy
Summary: Drake this, Drake that. Drake, Drake, Drake it is All about Drake. He gets the looks, he gets the moves, he even gets all the girls. Well all but one... She is MINE.
1. New Girl

Drake and Josh.

It is always about Drake, Drake this Drake that. Drake gets all the girls, the cool. But what do I get; trouble. But then I find something he is crazy about, something that he can never get in his life, well I hope anyways.

"DRAKE!" Josh yelled and ran up the stairs.

Drake sat on the couch, which was placed in the center of the double bedded room so it looked like they had their own living space, playing his favorite and only guitar. He turned his head to the sound of his brother's voice and saw him huffing for air at the doorway holding a pair of pink underwear.

"Drake, you washed the reds with the whites!" Josh screamed on top of his lungs stopping his way towards his ever so awesome brother.

"So…" Drake answered not looking the bit interested.

"So you look at this," Josh pointed to his now pink pair of briefs. "Your red shirt turned my underwear pink! PINK!" he screamed.

"And…"

"And now people will have a real reason to call me pink butt for the rest of my life. PINK BUTT!"

Drake placed his guitar slowly beside him on the couch and looked at his brother.

"Who calls you pink butt?"

"You do!" Josh yelled. Drake thought about it and it then hit him when he remembered the time he did call Josh a pink butt.

"Yea…" was all he had to say giggling a bit.

"That is not funny" Josh yelled. "My posterior is not Pink!" he said pointing to his behind.

"Whoa man, I don't swing that way." Drake joked.

"What am I going to do about this? School starts tomorrow and all my underpants are PINK!" Josh complained. Drake lifted his finger and opened his mouth to say something when Josh interrupted. "And No, I am not going to go to store and paint them white again."

"Like you have any other choice." Drake added.

"Oh man this is bad. Didn't I tell you time and time again to NOT mix the colors with the whites." Josh said defeated walking over to his computer desk on the right hand corner of their room sitting on his rolling chair.

"So what is wrong with pink underwear it is not like you're going to wear it on the outside of your clothes all day tomorrow cause if you do plan on doing that I'm saying right now we are NOT brothers." Drake said getting up off the couch and walking over to Josh.

"No, It is not that it is just every year since I started the 1st grade my pants would fall for some reason. It's a curse I tell you, a CURSE!" Josh said in as a matter of fact tone. "And if I wear pink underwear on the first day of school and my pants will fall everyone will mock me not only for my pants falling but my colorful undergarments!"

"Haha, you said undergarments." Drake mimicked. Josh just glared. "Okay, okay man, hey why don't you wear a belt on the first day of school, besides you look so different from last year I know that you have lost some pounds so you really do need a belt anyway."

"Yea, but where can I get a belt at this hour?" Josh said taking one of the clocks on the table and showed Drake the time. It was about 10 pm most stores would be closed.

"Don't worry about that bro." Drake said and jumped over the couch to reach for a box under his bed. Josh stood up and walked over to where Drake was.

"Are you ready?" Drake asked and Josh nodded nervously. Drake opened the box and to Josh's surprise he saw a huge amount of belts in order from size, colors and designers. Josh opened his mouth and starred at the box before him.

"What?" Drake asked Josh who looked at him oddly.

"You keep your belts this orderly and neat when everything else is a mess."

"No man what are you talking about?"

"Oh hoho don't get me started about your underwear dresser."

"That is the way I like it, it helps me find this easier."

"Yea."

"Well which one do you want to use?"

"Really?"

"Yea, man you're my brother and besides I don't want your pants to drop."

"Right…" Josh replied and took one "Thanks Drake you're a lifesaver."

"I know." Was Drake's final reply.

(School Next Day)

"Hey man how is the anti-pants falling operation working?" Drake asked Josh as he saw him at his locker getting his books.

"Like a dream and best of all the school day is about to end and my pants haven't fallen even once." Josh replied happily.

"Awesome man."

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG _

The bell rang to the next class, which Drake and josh both had.

Josh sat in the second seat to the back of the class while Drake sat behind him. In front of Josh was an empty seat and next to it were Craig and Eric.

"Man, we got the best seats in the class and the teacher won't see me this year because of your humungous head." Drake said happily.

"My head is not humungous!" Josh replied angrily.

"Okay class, my name is Ms. Baffon and welcome to Chemistry 101." An old lady said with thick glasses and a load of books and papers.

"Ms. Baffon, don't you mean Ms. Buffoon?" Drake snickered to Josh.

"You there, Drake Parker I heard that. Don't think that just because I am old I can't hear very well. And I know you very well because I have heard very GOOD things about you." She spat with sarcasm.

"And I believe that means you will give me an A this year because you know me and my good things." Drake answered snickering.

"Quite. I'll be watching you.." the teacher added glaring at Drake. Just then the door opened and there stood the most beautiful girl Josh had ever seen. She had dark black straight hair which she put into a long braided ponytail and thick glasses. She looked more like a nerd but Josh knew better.

"I'm sorry I was late ma'am, I couldn't find the room and I got stopped by a teacher on the way here." She began.

"No matter, I usually don't' take lates very well Ms." The teacher added looking down on her class chart.

"Oh, Tan, Glynnis Tan."

"Alright Ms. Glynnis since today is the first day of school I will let you off with a warning this time."

"Thank you very much ma'am." The girl said nodding a little bit showing that she know that the teacher was her authority.

"Well, let's find you a seat now. Every place looks booked ahhh wait there is one. Right in front of…" the teacher looked down back on her chart. "Mr. Nickels" Josh blinked out of his stare in space and he did notice that there was an empty seat in front of him. He got warm inside as he saw the girl walk towards him. Before she sat down she smiled at him a bit and whispered a little greeting. As she sat Josh could smell one of his favorite scents Strawberries. Class went on quite boringly after many sarcasm and burns from Drake towards the teacher and back the class finally ended and they were free. The new girl put her notes away and was ready to leave till Drake did his famous 'hello'.

"Hi" was her only response.

"I haven't seen you around before, where have you been all my life?" He asked.

She blushed a little bit.

"This is it." Josh told himself he couldn't get the girl again. But then something shocking happened.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested." She answered. Josh's jaw dropped. This was the first person he had ever seen let Drake down. This girl was something else. Maybe he did have a chance.

"Wait, did you just say no to me? Me? Drake Parker? Tell me I heard you wrong." Drake tried.

"I'm sorry, but you heard right, no I'm not interested." And she was about to walk away when Drake grabbed her arm that she was using to hold her books.

"Why?" he asked. She just turned around and took off her glasses to show him two big and beautiful, hurt black eyes.

"One Word, UGLY!" she spat and walked away fast.

Drake, Josh and practically everyone who hadn't left yet stared at the new girl with shock. The word Ugly hung around the classroom like poison. Ugly… what did that mean?


	2. Only Real Men Wear Pink

Last time:

"One Word, UGLY!" the new girl spat and walked away fast.

Drake, Josh and practically everyone who hadn't left yet stared at the new girl with shock.

(Same Day Lockers)

Drake and Josh finally walked out of the classroom with Drake convincing himself that the new girl was playing hard to get. They began to walk towards Josh's locker when they saw the new girl desperately trying to open her locker. Her hair was messy and her glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose while her leg tried to hold her bag and her mouth held her pen. She continuously jiggled the knob of her locker. Once she got it open she smiled but then one of the most horrible things happened. When someone walked by they shut the locker closed.

"Argh," She muttered angrily to herself and everything in her bag fell. Out of sympathy Josh walked over to help her out.

"Here let me help you with that."

"No, no I can get it; I don't need any help thanks anyway."

"No, it is fine really."

Just then their hands touched. The new girl was the first one to react she quickly took her hand back and placed it close to her chest. Her eyes slowly looked up and she saw concerned black eyes look at her. The new girl pushed her eye glasses back up her nose and stood with Josh following her.

"I'm Josh, Josh Nichols." He said placing his hand out. The new girl just looked at it, so to cover up he placed his hand behind his head as if to scratch it.

"Nice to meet you uh, Josh Nichols, my name is Glynnis Tan." She smiled slightly and continued on picking up her stuff. Josh went on the ground and continued picking her stuff as well. They stayed silent till they finished picking everything up and they stood up again. Glynnis opened her locker with ease this time and no one shutting it.

"Um, I have a question." She began not even looking towards Josh but asking him.

"Yea?" he answered quite nervously.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked looking towards him with eyes that showed hurt and concern and worry.

"Wha…what do you mean?" he asked

Glynnis shut her locker and looked directly into his eyes making Josh feel a little bit uncomfortable. She walked up closer to him making him back up into the fire extinguisher.

"Why are you nice to me? Did someone pay you? Is this some kind of joke?" She practically yelled making everyone look at her. But she didn't care she was serious she needed to know.

"Uhhhhh, uhhh" Josh began to whine. Glynnis blinked and then noticed how scared he was; she felt for him so she walked back eyes bowing down and looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to herself and turned around to run away when…

"Wait!" Josh yelled stepping up fast allowing his belt to get caught on the hook of the fire extinguisher.

"Why do you ask?" Josh walked forward and his belt pulled off allowing his pants to fall to the floor. "Whuuahhhhhh…" was all Glynnis needed to hear for her to turn around and see a very red Josh Nickels pulling his shirt down to cover up his achem pink undergarments. Glynnis snickered and laughed trying desperately to hide it.

"Pink, nice color." Was all she thought "Only real men wear pink."

She walked away.

"Wait…wait" Josh desperately tried to walk with out tripping on his pants towards the new girl. Glynnis just stood by her locker and opened it taking out a long jacket. She threw it at Josh's face and walked away leaving Josh standing there dumbfounded ignoring all the comments and snickers that he was receiving.


End file.
